


The Loser And The Cheater

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Klance playing tictactoe.





	The Loser And The Cheater

"Are you kidding me?" Keith huffs the moment Lance makes another line on the paper. 

"Man, you suck at this," Lance mocks, preparing another set of squares and readying his blue pen. "I start."

  
"No, it's my turn,"

  
"No,  it isn't," Lance counters slapping Keith's hand before he can draw his X on the paper. "I won, I start."   
  
"You cheated,"   
  
"How can you cheat at tic tac toe?" Lance asks indignantly, raising an eyebrow his way.

Keith puffs and crosses his arms, an angry pout puckering at his lips as he feels the small frustration at losing to Lance overtake him.    
  
"Oh come on, don't scold," Lance says tugging at Keith's arms, trying to uncross them but failing. He huffs in defeat, hands his head  low and exhales. "Keith?"   
  
Keith fights the urge to look at him, knowing Lance would be giving him the  _ smoulder  _ look, the one that always wins him over no matter what.

But Keith resists it even though it takes all of his effort to do so.

And since Lance doesn't get any reply back, he does the complete worst he could do to lighten Keith up; he tickles him. 

Keith elbows him trying to fight him off, biting down the giggles emerging from his chest.  But Lance is ruthless and knows his weak spots, using it as strategy to his advantage.

  
"Stop it Lance, stop," Keith says through his laughter, tears now falling from his eyes. 

They fall backwards, Lance on top of him and the cold floor hard against Keith's backs. It's enough to make him stop, a hand brushing a lock of hair from Keith's eyes. Keith's chest is strained from the laughter, air slowly filling his lungs.   
  
"Cheater," Keith says and is rewarded by that lopsided grin of Lance's that always mean mischief.    
  
"Made you smile, didn't it?" Lance asks and even if Keith wanted to pretend annoyance, Lance didn't give him the chance.   
  
Lance brushes his lips against Keith and it's all he can take before the game is forgotten, Lance clearly the winner.

_ Again. _

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
